Lup
by Robin Fan Forever
Summary: Myths say that long ago scientists' wanted to create genetically intelligent wolves. But something went horribly wrong and the wolves were turned to to beasts known as Death Hounds. During the havoc the Light get their hands on the remaining few of these Death Hounds. Now, the light have Robin and intend to finish the scientists' work.


**Hello one, hello all. And welcome to my newest story Lup! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow this story! Also, check out my other stories such as "Time Warp", "Our Home", and "Burn it Down" **

**I do not own anything to do with the characters or anything like that all rights go to DC comics.**

**The preview picture was made from a lineart, It is not mine and I do not claim it. **

* * *

**Lup**

**| Gotham City **

**| Wayne Manor**

The cold morning air blew through the green leaf filled trees. A small amount of rain fell onto the ground as the citizens walked through it. Dark clouds showed signs of more rain, adding to the already massive amount around. Inside Wayne Manor, a few miles away from the main part of the city, everything was quiet. The small noise of a broom sweeping dust and dirt off an almost perfectly clean floor was the only thing heard. It seemed as if you could drop a feather and someone would hear it. Upstairs the owner of the manor got ready for his morning, doing stuff like combing back his hair and getting on a suit, the usual. A few doors down from there a teenager slept. His raven hair messy with bed head and his black tee-shirt he had fallen asleep in was now wrinkled.

To the left of where the teenager slept was his desk. On the back of his desk chair hung a neatly pressed uniform for his privet school he went to five days a week. The boy shifted, but showed no signs of waking up. His peaceful slumber was too deep to be disturbed. Or so he thought. Through the door an elderly man with whitening hair walked through. He looked at the slumbering teenager, not wanting to wake him, though he knew he must.

"Master Richard, if you sleep any longer you'll be late for school." The elderly man warned. The teenager, known as Richard, shifted in his bed, letting out a groan of annoyance.

The elderly man would have, if he wasn't so proper, rolled his eyes. Instead he walked over to the window balcony and opened the drapes. Early morning light poured into the dimly lit room, it wasn't a lot of light, but it was somewhat of an improvement. Richard shot up in bed, putting a hand over his eyes. The boy let out a hissing like noise before throwing a pillow over his face and lying back down. The man sighed. "Master Richard you cannot sleep all day. You have to get up and go to school."

"Come on Alfie, five more minutes!" Alfred actually did roll his eyes at the nickname his young master had given him. He loathed being called Alfie, but he just couldn't say no to Richard calling him that.

"Master Dick you know I can't do that." Alfred told him in a stern voice. "Now up, you need to get ready for the day. I will not have you laying here burning day light."

"Alfie, it's five in the morning, there practically is no light!" Dick growled. His words muffled from under the red pillow.

Alfred hated being stern with the boy, but he knew that he had to get the young boy up. "Master Richard if you do not get up this instant I will bring Ace in here." He warned. The boy stiffened for a second, before hopping out of bed. His grey sweat pants were almost touching the ground.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up! You don't need to send him in here! I learned my lesson from last time you did." The boy winced as he thought of the last time he wouldn't get up; Alfred had opened the door and called Wayne Manors resident canine up to Dick's room. The boy hadn't thought anything of it. He loved the dog. But when you have an almost two hundred pound grey Great Dane jump on you… well, let's just say it knocks the breath out of you.

Alfred smirked, satisfied that he now had the boy out of bed. "I suggest that you get ready for the day. Remember, breakfast is in twenty minutes, do not be late Master Dick." The butler said before leaving. Dick sighed as he watched the butler leave. That man always got what he wanted. Dick walked over to his privet bathroom and shut the door, locking it. He shed his layers of clothing and hopped into the shower. He turned the water on hot and let the water hit his bare skin. He groaned as the water woke him up a little. He had only gotten three hours of sleep last night, not even nearly enough. But his events last night weren't really asterous.

Dick ran a hand through his wet hair; he really didn't want to go to school today. Yesterday had been Artemis's first day; she was now attending Gotham Academy the same place Dick went. It's not that he didn't want to see her, it's just with the whole 'Red Tornado is a trader' and 'You almost drowned to death, how can you be so calm?' thing going on, he really didn't want to talk to her. His thoughts were jumbled as the water hit his skin. Memories of the Reds and the attack on the Mountain filled his mind.

He remembered how the fire had scourged his skin, and the water had filled his lungs, leaving him gasping for air. How the fire cage that Aqualad and Miss. Martian were in had gone up when the minutes started going down. Then there was Kid Flash and Superboy, both almost drowning in those stone casings. He remembers how the circuit was incomplete and as he quickly searched for something to finish it Artemis had screamed. Then the water had engulfed him, filling his lungs and dragging him back under every time he tried to get above the surface.

Dick shuttered and came back to the present time. He turned off the water and stepped out, pulling a towel over him as he placed the black tee shirt and grey sweat pants in a hamper nearby. He grabbed his uniform and slipped it on, going back into the bathroom to comb back his hair. He brushed through his tangled black locks before gelling them back neatly. He fixed his tie so that it was perfect and walked out of the room. He yawned as he walked down stairs and into the kitchen. A place had been set for him, just him. Dick knew Bruce already left to work, but he could have at least said goodbye.

Dick sat at the table, waiting for Alfred to finish breakfast. A large blob of grey made its way into the corner of Dick's vision. Ace, the large Great Dane, walked up to Dick, he laid his large head on Dick's legs. Dick smiled lovingly, he pet the dog softly, Ace whimpered with pleasure. Alfred walked back in with a plate of food. He smiled at Dick and Ace.

Dick and Ace had been though a lot together, Alfred remembered how when Dick was eight he wanted a puppy for his birthday, but at the time he was so shy that he wouldn't ask Bruce for one, he'd told Alfred once and that's all it took. Alfred saw that the poor boy was lonely, no one that the Wayne family knew was Dick's age, and Bruce was hardly ever around. So, taking it into his own hands, Alfred convinced Bruce to get Dick a puppy. When Dick's birthday came around Bruce took him to the animal shelter, Dick had never looked so happy. He had gone through several puppies before coming across a small grey Great Dane puppy, almost the size of him.

Bruce was hesitant at first, but after a look into Dick's big blue eyes he couldn't resist getting the puppy. Then later on Ace had saved Dick from a fire at Wayne Enterprises, no one really knows how Ace knew that Dick was in trouble, but it didn't matter, Ace saved him. The two had been best friends ever since. And Ace was very protective of Dick. The large dog had always been cautious of new people around Dick. And when Bruce had one of his charity events Ace would always try to sneak his master out. The dog never felt comfortable around a lot of people.

Alfred snapped back into the present, the large dog now had his front paws on Dick's legs and was liking the boy's face. Dick let out a joy filled cackle and tried to push the dog away but Ace just wouldn't budge. Alfred cleared his throat, making Dick stop cackling and Ace stop licking Dick's face. The dog got off of Dick's lap and turned his head in an almost questioning look.

Alfred placed the plate in front of Dick and smiled as Ace got up on his hind legs to look at the breakfast. Dick smiled at the plate of hash-browns, eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Alfred always made the best food. "Now remember, Master Richard, you have school in thirty minutes, I suggest you hurry with your meal." The old butler said, while poring the young boy a glass of fresh orange juice, he then walked out of the room.

"Thanks Alfie!" the boy called as the old butler left. The boy quickly ate, knowing it would be a bad idea to be late. He finished off the eggs, pancakes, and hash-browns quickly; he then slipped one of the pieces of bacon into his mouth, throwing the other to the awaiting Ace. He drank the cool juice quickly, finishing it off and picking it up with the plate. He went into the kitchen a placed them in the sink before running into the main hall and grabbing his backpack off of a coat rack.

Alfred walked into the room just as Dick was opening the door. "Would you like me to give you a ride Master Richard?"

"That would be great Alfie! I'll meet you in the car!" The boy ran out the door, leaving a very love-sick Ace alone with Alfred. The butler smirked and pets the dog on the head before walking away.

**| Gotham City **

**| Gotham Academy**

Artemis grabbed one of her many books out of her locker, she placed it in her bag before grabbing another, also placing it in her bag. Once this task was done she pulled down her skirt a little and pulls down her sleeves, trying to hide the burns that are on her arms. She remembers how terrified she'd been when she saw Robin in that water, how still he was, how lifeless he looked. She shook her head, she didn't need to think about this now, she sighed then closed her locker. Only to scream and fall back a few feet; standing right behind her locker was that freshman that took a picture of her yesterday. He had a small smile on his face.

"I wanted to apologies for not properly introducing myself to you yesterday." The freshman started. Artemis looked into his blue eyes, almost swearing that they could see right through her. Sure this kid was kind of weird, but it wouldn't kill her to get to know him. She shrugged.

"More like not introducing yourself at all." She says, smiling a little.

He laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I really need to work on that." Artemis laughed a little. "Anyway, I'm Richard, Richard Grayson, but most people call me Dick." Artemis snorted and Dick smirked, coking an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's most people reactions." He says nonchalantly. Artemis realized her mistake and turned red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," she said quietly. "My names Artemis Crock." She said after a while. This time Dick snorted. Artemis rolled her eyes. "I guess we both have laughable names." She says.

"Sorry, that was not called for." He says, still smiling. "I like your name, Artemis, as in the Greek god right?"

"Yeah," she says to him, she doesn't know why, but she likes this kid.

"It suits you." He says after a pause.

"Thanks," she says smiling.

"No problem, hey what's your first class?"

"Science," she states to him.

He laughs a little. "Odd, mine is too."

Artemis smiled and walked to class with this boy. She doesn't know why, but she feels like she knows him, like their at an equal ground while everyone else is high above them. She thinks she's going to like this school after all.

* * *

**No I am not intending to do Robart, I might if you want but at this point it is just brother/sister connection. **


End file.
